


Nothing (Extraordinary)

by casnoo



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnoo/pseuds/casnoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three years since Haruka last saw Rin.<br/>Rin’s disappointed, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing (Extraordinary)

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this going to be some touching angst love story between Haru and Rin…. uh, I don’t know what to tell you.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Posted a few weeks ago on tumblr. Written after Ep.2 aired. (disregard all episodes there after) because of all that unrelieved sexual tension.
> 
> Completely un-betaed because this fic is ridiculous reflecting the nature of the anime Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Also kind of AU.

 

It’s a coincidence really, not something Haru ever thought would happen. Seeing Rin again hardly seems like reality.

 

After high school ended, Rin left Japan once again, this time to America. He had gotten into a top notch University with an athletic scholarship for swimming. Haru had quit swimming in Iwatobi High School’s swim club after junior year, only swimming in the ocean, and sometimes in the school pool when everyone had gone home, when the only thing you could hear was the sound of the water splashing against his skin, or the bubbles around his ears. Nagisa and Rei tried to stop him from quitting at first, then tried to get him to join again, and then eventually, they got busy with exams and academics in combination with competitive swimming, Haru hardly talked to them about swimming. Makoto still came every day to make sure he got to school. Makoto always was his best friend.

 

Graduation and test results came and Makoto and his family moved away, left to the big city, Tokyo. Haru ended up going to a university about an hour away from his home. School was harder, to say the least, but it was only just studying. Haru met some people, but he couldn’t call them friends. They talked during class sometimes, but that was about it. Because when there weren’t classes and exams going on, Haru was in the ocean, feeling, breathing the water. Makoto called as often as he thought of, but Haru was never really good at replying at the voicemails Makoto left.

 

When Haru’s uncle and aunt mentioned that they couldn’t continue paying for his tuition,  he found a part-time job, took out loans. When that proved to be nearly impossible to keep up, Haru dropped out of school and started working at his local convenience store. What was supposed to be a temporary job to help pay off his loans turned into something Haru didn’t really know how to get out of. It wasn’t like he wanted to stay at the convenience store the rest of his life, but with hardly any motivation, reason or even means to go back to school, he let things stay the way they were. Makoto visited throughout the year, once around Christmas and during the summer, just for a few days. Haru appreciated the visits; he really had no one around anymore. He saw Gou once in a while, walking in the convenience store. Sometimes, she’d drop by to say hi and update on her life; she’d make conversation and Haru would listen. Other days, Haru would see her with a guy. Haru thought he might have seen him before, from a swimming competition, but he really couldn’t clearly recall.

 

Other than that, life was a routine. It was swimming, or working, a little bit of eating, more swimming and sleep. It was safe and stable. Even with loans to pay off, the money he made was enough to cover the monthly payment. Haru wouldn’t consider what he had a hardship. It was just what it was.

 

One day, he thinks to go buy a new pair. He had noticed for some time already that his old swimming suits didn’t fit well, so why not go buy one? Taking public transit is straightforward enough. He doesn’t have a car to use, nor did he ever get his license in the first place. He never really needed it.

 

He browses through the swim suits, tries a few on. His toned muscles from his high school days are gone, replaced with just a lean structure. He hadn’t gained weight, but he had lost his strong build. The new swimming suit just doesn’t fit the same. But it is comfortable, so it is okay. With the new suit in hand, he heads for the bus stop across the street. He pauses at the light, next to a taller red-headed man. He pays little attention to the stranger, as the bus is only a few hundred meters away.

 

Don’t want to miss the bus.

 

-

 

His fingers tap over the counter, waiting for costumers to bring their items to check out. There are a couple of people in the store, but it doesn’t seem like they need help, so Haru looks out the window to the sea. It is unfortunate that one of his coworkers had called him to cover this shift. Haru was originally going to decline but said coworker also offered to gift a week’s worth of mackerel to him as thanks. He couldn’t really say no to that.

 

The weather is great for swimming though. The ocean is at the perfect temperature. He daydreams about being the water before a deep voice takes him out of his thoughts.

 

“Haru.”

 

_“Haru, what have you been doing the past three years? You’re better than this.”_

 

His eyes glance up to see fiery eyes and hair to match.

 

“Didn’t expect to see you here, when’s the last time I saw you… three years was it?”

 

Three years, Haru looks the same. Same short black hair, bangs that almost cover his eyes, swayed to the side. Same blank look at anything unrelated to swimming. But this is  _Rin_. Rin, with his stupid hair and his stupid eyes and stupid teeth, that mocking look. Rin, who brought him out of his carefree flow with his free style all those years ago. Ruined.

 

But Haru doesn’t think to blame anyone for what happened, especially Rin. Haru’s expression doesn’t change for anyone to see.

 

_“I’m not better than someone who just got back from Australia.”_

 

“Yeah, around there probably. Is this all you want?” Haru scans all the items Rin had brought, not bothering to watch Rin’s face. He doesn’t want to see that look-

 

“So, what you work here?”

 

Haru raises his eyebrow. “Yes, I work here.”

 

Rin groans a bit in tiny frustration, “Are you mocking me? Obviously you work here. Where do you go to university?”  

 

_“Are you mocking me?”_

 

_“I’m not. You won our race.”_

 

“I’m not. And I don’t go anywhere.”

 

“What?” The confusion in Rin’s voice is clear. But Haru knows what confusion is going to disappear and become something more like-

 

“I stopped going a while ago.”

 

Disappointment.

 

“What does that even mean? You’re supposed to be in college. Do you even swim anymore?”

 

Haru stayed silent for a moment. It always seemed Rin would come out of nowhere and say such things. He honestly thought Rin wouldn’t care anymore. Rin had beat him three years ago, so for what reason was he even here? He couldn’t possibly want another challenge.

 

“That’ll be 225 yen.” Haru decides just to ignore the questions. He used to wonder why he didn’t do more than just go with what Rin said. The things Rin had said hurt. But Haru swallowed the pain and moved on.

 

Rin seems taken back slightly, and then angry, enough for Haru to think Rin might actually do something. But nothing happens, and Rin only makes a ‘tsk sound after throwing his money down, leaving the store. 

 

Haru looks at the spot where Rin had just been. That could have gone worse, but it hadn’t. He gathers the bills and coins that had been scattered all over the counter when he hears his coworker greet him to relieve him of his shift. Through a series of hand motions, Haru signs that he’d finish up what he is doing before leaving as his coworker nods and goes to the back of the store to change. It’s almost sunset, and Haru feels almost too tired to go swimming. He’ll probably end up going home to eat first, then bathing. He’ll have to go swimming tomorrow morning, mostly likely. He had gone to the back to pick up his bag and is back at the counter, ready to leave. Drowned in his own thoughts, he was completely unprepared for a hand grabbing the collar of his shirt/ He hears a voice growl, “Haru, we’re going to the ocean.” 

 

"What-"

 

Before Haru can say much, Rin manhandles him out of the store and into his car. 

 

_-_

_“It’d be hard not to beat you, given the shape you’re in.”_

 

_“A win is a win. You won. Isn’t that good enough?”_

 

_“No it isn’t! I want a real race! Or else… I can’t move on.”_

 

The car ride is without words. The hum of the engine vibrating. The wind blowing through the crack of the open window. The smell of the ocean waves crashing onto the shore. Rin drives fast, zooming past the buildings. It’s a short ride, the beach hadn’t been too far to begin with. Rin gets off and Haru follows. After the initial surprise over getting pretty much kidnapped, he shrugs inwardly over a question as to what the hell Rin is doing.

 

“Do you have your swim gear on?”

 

A rhetorical question really, because Haru always wears his swimming suit.

 

Rin pivots and strides to the shore, only to look back when he realizes Haru hasn’t moved. Instead of saying anything, Rin steps to Haru, grabs his arm harshly, and pulls him with.

 

The ocean water is up to Haru’s knees when Rin finally lets go of his arm. Haru pulls back immediately.  

“What are we doing here?” Haru asks quietly.

 

“Let’s take a dive.” Rin says plainly.

 

_“You’re a pain. I only swim free. I won’t swim for you.”_

 

_“No. You’re going to swim for me.”_

 

_“In that case, you have to promise me something. If you lose, don’t say you’re going to quit. Don’t embarrass yourself. Don’t cry if you lose.”_

 

_“Ha! I’m not a kid anymore. This time, I’ll make it clear how different you and I are.”_

 

“Why? So we can race? You’ve already won, Rin. You’ve proved that you’re better than me.” Haru had not thought he’d react this way. He thought it was in the past. The swim club was in the past. The competition was in the past.  _Rin_  was in the past. 

 

But no.

 

Rin is  _here, now._

 

“I won’t swim for you.” Haru turns away to get out of the water. 

 

“You  _will_  swim for me.” Rin grabs for Haru’s arm but Haru worms out of the grip before it can hold. The red-head treads to Haru’s side to force Haru to face him. But with the combination of bad timing, Haru’s unwillingness to submit, and Rin’s callousness, they both fall over into the shallow water nearest to the shore. Haru is on his back, with his elbows supporting him. Rin’s arms are extended, hands on both sides of Haru’s waist.  Rin’s body is half on top of Haru, half in the water. Haru stares defiantly at Rin, eyes yelling  _Move_!

 

Rin almost does.

 

Until he realizes that he has Haru cornered. Right where he wants him to be. Rin opens his mouth to declare what he came back to Japan to say.  _I’ll show you Haru. I’ll show you just how completely out of your league I am!_  But no words come out.

 

Nothing.

 

Because Haru had blocked that passage.  _Haru. Has. His mouth._

 

 _O_ _n._

 

_My._

 

_Mouth._

 

Haru has his tongue exploring, licking, dominating and Rin, too shell-shocked, couldn’t move until his mind screamed No! He had to be the one in control. Not Haru. He is better than this, than Haru.

 

Rin lifts his hands one by one to hold Haru’s head as he kisses Haru back hard. The loss of balance makes Haru’s arms buckle leaving Haru now completely lying flat. It doesn’t stay like that for long. Haru pushes his lips up, while forcing his body up, making the playing field even again. The intensity of their battle heightens the affect the evening waters have on their skins. Rin’s body is radiating heat. Haru is still in his work uniform. It sticks to his skin. Their lips are rarely off each other, save for the short pants in between. Rin tugs on the buttons sewed to Haru’s collared shirted, picking them apart one by one. He gets halfway down before losing his patience and rips the rest off. At that point, their mouths have taken a break from each other.  

 

Haru glowers at Rin.

 

_I’m not doing anything for you._

 

The red-head smirks.

 

Haru’s lips curve slightly up as he dives in for more.

_This is for me._

 

_-_

 

_All I want is to feel the water._

_With my skin._

_My eyes._

_My soul._

_To never doubt what it makes me feel._

_Believe in myself._

_Don’t resist the water._

 


End file.
